Sins commited Sins reborn
by aeonreclipse
Summary: My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am immortal, and i am in love with my little brother...who shouldn't be alive.  Yaoi, uchicest, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! It's Levia! (Finnaallllly) haha**_

_Nobody really wants to read this but i'll do it anyway._

Present

_Present Speaking/thinking_

**Past**

_**Past speaking/thinking**_

_This story is NOT in just Itachis' POV_

**WARNING!: This is ItaSasu Uchicest YAOI BoyhumpsBoy in fact it's Bigbrotherhumpslittlebrother! Under 18? Then why're you looking at stories rated 'M'? Dont get caught!**

_**Disclaimer: Of course we all know i don't own Naruto nor any of its characters. Exclusive Genius rights to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Summary: My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am immortal, and i am in love with my little brother...who shouldn't be alive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"My Otouto, my precious, perfect,beautiful little brother." <strong>_**The figure of a musculer boy stood towering over a smaller quivering form. **

**A younger boy lay on the ground; another spasm shaking his fragile body, as blood tears from his throat. _"Ma...Mada-nii! Wha...what's happening to me?" _He quakes barely finding his voice. **

**The older of the two bending down to pick up the younger frowned. _"I'm sorry Izuna. This is the punishment for our sins. I'm sorry to say but this is only the beginning." _**

**Pulling the boy into his arms; he begins the long journey that will lead them to the safety of their citadel, leaving the body of the boys first victim, the only evidence to their exsistence.**

* * *

><p><em>'I do not understand why it seems the world is in such fear-stricken panic. Today my baby brother is finally coming into my life. <em>

_This is the happiest day of my immortality; you see, the baby soon to be killed into this world is my Yang, my better half, as humans say my soul mate. _

_'I knew this from the very beginning, i knew the moment he came into this world, i had told my mother she had concieved but she didnt believe me. In our Race Yin and Yang can only concieve a single child in their immortality. But my Sasuke is special, he's going to be with me forever.'_

A young boy stood at the end of a large empire-sized bed, watching as people around him ran to do two different things at once.

_"If This Child Isnt Destroyed Your Wife Will Surely Perish In Its Wake." _A tall woman with blonde hair stood talking to the Head of the Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. He glared hard at her knowing full well the punishment for bearing a second immortal.

_"You speak as if i don't know the rules Tsunade." _He growled, his feet immediately resumed their previous pacing.

_'Pay no heed to what the doctor and my father have to say. Sasuke is SPECIAL he belongs in this world...with me. But Oh where are my manners?_

_'My name Is Uchiha Itachi, I am 2 centuries old, I am immortal, and I am in love with my little brother, who as you have heard shouldn't be alive.'_

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt a pull at his chest. Moving past people in an almost alive manner, he brought himself to his mothers side. Nobody seemed to be paying attention; until the woman laying in agony on the bed gave a loud yell.

_'This is...'_

Releasing a horrid cry, the earth gave a shake. The people in the room stood on edge. The doctor in the room stood , a syringe in hand.

Itachi climbed farther on to the bed, noone had come near, fearful of the disfigured body, they knew was to come.

All breathing, save for the panting of the mother in pain, ceased, as a head of black hair appear in view. Itachi moved in closer as everyone moved away, his heart soaring.

Itachi reached for the child his small hands cradling the head.

_"Push mother."_ Itachi instructed,as he couldn't quite pull the newborn fully out.

With a final push, he managed to pull his brother free of his mother.

The child began to cry, his voice raspy and high. It was a boy just as Itachi had always known. He grabbed a blanket that was nearly falling off the bed and swaddled the new born, cradling the younger to his chest.

"_Sasuke" _He whispered lovingly.

The people in the room no longer exsisted to Itachi, all he could see was his baby brother. He had waited so long for him and Sasuke was finally here. The babys' crying ceased, slowly but surely the newborn opened his eyes.

Clear Bright Ebony peered into crimson. _"You're so beautiful."_

As he leaned closer to presh his lips to the Babes' black hair, a pair of hands grabbed the bundle from his hands, as a familiar pair held him restrained to the bed.

_"NO! DON'T!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i'm going to end it there. only cause the next part i want to imply instead of explain in detail. Read? Check. Review?<strong>

**:D i hope you liked it. Honest oppinions welcomed. I promise the story gets less weird later on. this chapter took a turn on its own i swear!**

**But stick around if you want I think i've got a pretty good plot here.**

**~aeonreclipse signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! It's Levia! **_

_Nobody really wants to read this but i'll do it anyway._

Present

_Present Speaking/thinking_

**Past**

_**Past speaking/thinking**_

_This story is NOT in just Itachis' POV_

**WARNING!: This is ItaSasu Uchicest YAOI BoyhumpsBoy in fact it's Bigbrotherhumpslittlebrother! Under 18? Then why're you looking at stories rated 'M'? Dont get caught! Ooc Warning as well.**

_**Disclaimer: Of course we all know i don't own Naruto nor any of its characters. Exclusive Genius rights to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Summary: My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am immortal, and i am in love with my little brother...who shouldn't be alive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Aniki?" <strong>_**My eyes slowly opened...it was night I didnt need to look to know, I could feel it in my bones. _"Aniki?" _I shouldn't have had to say it twice, but before i could call a third time he was at my side. I don't quite remember when i even took to my bed this morning.**

_**"Goodevening Otouto." **_**He smiled down at me, and my heart melted. No matter how long I live on this earth; there's no question of it being eternally, I will never tire of waking to my Aniki. **

**I took the edge of the covers; that lay swadling my body, pulled them away from my form. It was an invitation, which he readily replied to by climbing over me and settling behind me. _"Izuna." _His breath washed over my nape as it always did when we were like this.**

**Some nights would go on where the only words we uttered were eachothers names, as our hands danced across eachothers' skin. It truly is moments like these that make eternity seem far too short. _"Aishiteru, Madara-nii."_**

* * *

><p><em>"Okaasan, Sasuke needs to be fed." "Not now Itachi dear. Take..." "Sasuke" "Right i'm sorry; Sasuke, to my room." <em>Mikoto turned back to Tsunade, the doctor of the coven, speaking swiftly in what Itachi recognised as Latin. Concentrating on his parents room, Itachi was there with a blink of his eyes.

_"It's ok baby Otouto, i've seen otousan, and okaasan feed before." _Peering down at the bundle that hadn't left his arms; save to be changed, since his birth a two nights previous, he smiled. Clear Ebony orbs met his crimson eyes.

Sasukes eyes were yet another strange mystery, though Sasuke in and of himself was a mystery. See, there are certain rules to those who walk in life, like the food chain, how the body works, even the law. The same can be said for those who walk in death.

* * *

><p>Immortals: the beings killed into life, beings born by the heinious sins commited by their ancestors. Sins punishable to every descendant born of two humans power-driven to the dark. Immortals; those few of the human kind with genius minds who see past how things seem and into the truth, call them gods.<p>

Yin&Yang: The bonding of two immortal mates to their full rights. When an immortal is born they are born to find their soul mate; depending on how it has been alotted by the Devine they are either born a Yin or a Yang, after a predestined amount of time if their half has died young or strayed they shall both die, and never be remembered.

Two mates of a single soul may bear a single child; only ever a single child, in the uncommon chance that one mate becomes pregnant a second time the child is born a beast and unless euthanized will take the life of it's vessel and die itself. This is common knowledge to all immortals.

* * *

><p>Settling on his parents bed, the older of the two cradled the young bundle to his chest, so the infants head was laid in the crease of his elbow. Young Itachi, with his insightfulness into everything Sasuke-related, had no idea as to why his eyes were as they were.<p>

It's widely known Sasuke was a miracle, but his eyes were another matter too unsual. When Immortals are born they are born with white eyes, and as they develope they obtain their clans color in their optics. Sasukes' eyes being completely black amongst every other thing about the little one, have thrown Uchihas' and the whole of Konohagakure for a loop.

But to Itachi everything about Sasuke was, all too familiar and at the same time too incomprehensible.

Itachi was pulled from his musings, by a pull at his aura. Sasuke never cried, for what he wanted; in fact, Sasuke never cried for anything, but when he needed something his infant aura would reach out to Itachi. _"I'm sorry Otouto, i'll feed you my love."_

Pulling the sleeve of his dressing shirt to his elbow, he exposed his wrist which was pulsing with red veins. The black specks in his eyes rotating as his canines elongated, using a tipped fang he pierced a patch of skin just short of a pulsing vein. Blood oozed ominously from the wound, he sealed his lips over it; sucking gently before it could heal, prolonging the wound.

Bringing the dripping wrist to Sasuke's mouth, two small hands clasped tightly to his wrist bringing it to a gummy mouth.

Liquid electricity flew up Itachi's spine, like every nerve ending in his body stood on edge. Not understanding the feeling, he pulled away from Sasuke and laid him on the bed. He needed to splash his face with cold water, or something, anything, to ease the burning of his flesh.

As he stepped into the bathroom and showered his face with the cool water, he felt another tug. This time though there was something very powerful about the pull, so much so that he fell on his bum face dripping wet. His eyes widened as Sasuke crawled the remaining distance and into Itachi's lap.

_"Sasuke...wha?" _The infant; who just minutes before was completely relient on others to even get around, looked up with round eyes and smiled. _"Nnn..." _Itachi's eyes widened, at that moment; before Sasuke could attempt anything further, the bedroom door was thrown open.

_"Itachi?" "I'm in here Okaasan!" _Smiling down at his little joy, and forgetting about his earlier emotions, he picks up his brother and walks into the adjacent room. Smiling at his mother he put Sasuke on the floor. _"Mother, look at what Sasuke can do!" _Turning to Sasuke he smiles and tells him to 'Go to okaasan.' Looking wide-eyed for a moment, Sasuke glances at his mother from his sitting position. _"Itachi.." "Wait mother you have to watch this. Sasuke go to Okaasan." _Looking back at his brother Sasuke pauses, then shakes his head.

Once again Itachi's eye turn wide, as do Mikotos'. _"Did he just?" "That's not all, he can crawl." _Standing from his crouched position he walks over to his mother. _"Sasuke. Come here love." _Not hesitating for a moment Sasuke crawls over to his brother topling over a couple of times.

_"Oh my baby boy a miracle, and a prodigy! Just like his older brother." _She claps, bending down and picking up the child, and nuzzling his cherry cheeks. _"Isn't he wonderful?" _Itachi comments awestruck. _"Itachi, were you? Did you try to feed Sasuke?" _She remembers suddenly why she came up. She had smelled her eldest sons essence from the downstairs.

_"Yes mother, he was pulling me." _Eyes wide Mikoto asks. _"What do you mean 'pulling' Itachi?" "Here." _He places a hand over his chest, covering his heart. _"This is bad." _Mikoto turns with Sasuke in her arms to leave. _"Mother, wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey sorry i was so slow in updating and sorry to end it so short, but it'll be longer and with more plot next time. I need to get some seriously plotting done in the next two chapters. Hope you enjoy! :]<em>**

**_~Aeonreclipse_**


End file.
